Miles "Tails" Prower
, better known by his nickname, , is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Universe series. Tails is a two-tailed anthropomorphic fox that can fly by using his tails as a rotor. He is a talented inventor and the best friend of Sonic the Hedgehog. Story Pre-Worlds Collide Prior to the activation of the second Genesis Wave, Tails along with Sonic, Amy Rose, The Arctic Freedom Fighter & Silver the Hedgehog pursued Dr. Eggman to the Northern Tundra to save Mecha Sally (Sonic the Hedgehog #247/FCBD2013) Worlds Collide Tails was captured by Bass and Metal Sonic while in house and taken to the Wily Egg, where he is transformed into the Roboticized Master Tails Man by Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman. His Special Weapon is the Tail Wind. As Tails Man, Tails transmitted the footage of Sonic and Mega Man fighting each other at the Green Hill Zone (having been tricked by Copy Robot and Metal Sonic, respectively, into believing that Mega Man had kidnapped Sonic's friends and Sonic participated in a theft of a jewel at a bank) to the doctors, and was later ordered by the doctors to attack them when it became apparent they were about to discover the doctor's role in their fight. Tails Man was eventually defeated, returning back to his true form of Tails when Sonic and Mega Man teamed up to stop Tails Man. (Mega Man #24, Sonic Universe #51 & Mega Man #25) Tails later aided in tracking down where Wily and Eggman were from the Warp Ring used by Bass and Metal Sonic to kidnap Dr. Light. Mega Man also absorbed Tails' (or rather, Tails Man's) ability just prior to Tails Man returning to normal, although he waited until they fought the Genesis Unit to destroy all save for Mega Water S, as well as Copy Robot. Sonic Universe #52 Tails later joined Mega Man and Sonic in infiltrating the Wily Egg, being the one to crack the passcode. However, he was incapacitated by a Ballade Cracker to the face during the fight with the Mega Man Killers and had to be ferried out by Rush. He later was amidst the warzone between the Freedom Fighters and the Robot Masters, with Proto Man informing him that he's not the kind of doctor Tails needs, and offering to protect him, although Tails insists they not give up, having faith that Sonic and Mega Man will save the day. Knuckles then, while heading to the Wily Egg with both Proto Man, Rush, and Dr. Light (and while on an Item-2 transport), yelled to Tails to "keep his head down." Aftermath Tails, along with Sonic ended up in New Mobotropolis as opposed to the Northern Tundra where they were prior to the Genesis Wave. At first, Tails didn't remember the events of Worlds Collide, but regained his memory of it when encountering NICOLE. Sonic, Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot & and Blaze the Cat on the other hand recalled the event immediately. (Sonic the Hedgehog #252 & Sonic Universe #55) After the world broke apart as a result of Sonic's attempt to undo the Super Genesis Wave going awry courtesy of Eggman, Tails aided Sonic in locating the Chaos Emeralds to restore Mobius. Tails, or rather Tails Man's fight with Sonic and Mega Man was briefly witnessed by a time-travelling Xander Payne. Worlds Unite Tails narrowed down the final Chaos Emerald's location to Green Hill Zone, although Sonic was unable to find the Chaos Emerald before reaching the edge. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Tails appearances in the game consists of: *Showing up in the background of the Green Hill Zone. *Being a collectible trophy. Additionally, a Tails costume for the Mii Gunner was released as a DLC. Note *The "Tails" on Tails Man's body bear a strong resemblance to Sage Harpuia's wings from the Mega Man Zero series, as well as Tornado Man's fins from Mega Man 9. Coincidentally, all three characters also had wind as a primary ability. External links *Miles "Tails" Prower (video game version) at Sonic News Network *Miles "Tails" Prower (Archie Comics version) at Sonic News Network *Miles "Tails" Prower at Mobius Encyclopaedia, the Archie Sonic wiki Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Sonic Boom characters